


take me away

by taeku



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Choking, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light degradation, non idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeku/pseuds/taeku
Summary: Kun gets closer then, hips just a centimetre away from Yukhei’s mouth, and Yukhei wished he could open his mouth and swallow him down, down, down. Instead, he watches as Kun’s hand catches his chin, massaging him gently.“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right there, on this table” Kun says, voice low, sending shivers down Yukhei’s back.





	take me away

**Author's Note:**

> yes, here we are again. smut is just too much fun to write   
kuncas is the ultimate otp don't @ me   
barely beta-read (as always) so don't mind mistakes  
enjoy yourselves pals

_Sit on my face tonight _

Kun’s words are stuck in Yukhei’s head since he said them this morning, while having breakfast. His eyes were still full of sleep, his face still puff from the pillows, but it didn’t stop him. It didn’t stop him and he kissed Yukhei so deep and so long Yukhei thought he would suffocate. But he didn’t. Instead, he was left painting in the middle of the kitchen, chest raising fast, face flushed red.

Now, Yukhei is sitting in one of the conference room, listening to Sicheng expose their future investment project. Kun is sitting on the other side of the table, face unreadable, focused on the papers he has in hand. Yukhei isn’t really listening to anything being said around him, doesn’t care, really. He simply stares at Kun, at his lips he’s biting, his hands (his strong hands) nonchalantly turning pages. Those hands, he imagines them around his neck, on his hips, on his mouth, his everything.

So, yes. A conference room full of people isn’t really the best place to start fantasying about how he wished he was getting fucked right now. But Yukhei is weak for Kun and the promises he makes. And what promises. The mere thought of his tongue in him, licking him all over droves a shiver down his spine. Blinking, he looks down at the papers in front of him. He wishes for the day to be over quickly, for the journey back home to be fast, for his ass to-

“Yukhei?” he hears his name be called. Snapping his face up, he looks around.

Sicheng is looking down at him, seemingly waiting for him to say something. Clearing his throat, Yukhei pretends to search something in the papers. Not finding any valid excuse as to why he wasn’t saying anything, he sighs silently.

“Sorry Sicheng” he says, looking up “I didn’t hear what you were saying”

“Do you think we could borrow some of your experts and data for this project? As to help us expend more?” Sicheng repeats, pushing himself on his elbows.

“Sure” Yukhei nods, examining the papers “I’ll make a list of possible candidates”

When Yukhei looks around for the second time, he meets Kun’s eyes.

_Sit on my face tonight._

Yukhei doesn’t let go of his gaze. He wants Kun to know, to_ feel_, how much he wants him right now, how on edge he is since they’ve left for work, how his head spines at the sound of his voice. And by the way Kun’s eyes darken, just a bit, Yukhei knows he knows. Knows the effect he has on Yukhei, on his body. They stare at each other for a bit, Kun’s jaws tensing for times to times, proof that he wasn’t immune to the tension.

The conference ends some time later, and while everyone stands to leave, Yukhei notices Kun hasn’t moved a bit. Curious (secretly hoping to be fucked on the table), he takes his time to clean his stuff, waving goodbye to some of his colleagues. When there isn’t anyone but them left in the room, Yukhei looks up, finding Kun’s eyes already fixed on him. They don’t talk for a moment, tension rising. Yukhei can feel his blood boiling, his heart racing, his breath slowing.

“Kneel in front of me Yukhei” Kun finally says, eyes unreadable.

And oh _fuck,_ if Yukhei doesn’t fall on the ground right away.

Slowly, not completely trusting his legs, Yukhei makes his way to Kun, who moved his chair in order to face him. Once he’s close enough, Yukhei falls on his knees, hands flat on his thighs. He’s looking up at Kun, eyes glittering, already all worked up. Kun eyes him like he’s a prey, like he’s deciding all the ways he could eat him, and god, does Yukhei wants to be eaten. Slowly, almost lazily, Kun moves one of his legs, stretching it until it falls on Yukhei’s hardening cock. Hissing, the later fights the urge to close his eyes.

“You can’t wait until we’re home, can you?” Kun speaks.

Yukhei trembles, anticipation swinging in his body. The mere pressure of Kun’s shoe on his has him so weak he can’t think properly.

“Such” Kun continues, pressing a little “a” another press “slut” another “for me”

Yukhei whimpers at that, eyes closing, jaws tensed. Yes, he thinks, he is, he’s such a slut for anything that Kun is willing to give him. That’s what he tells him, when he opens his eyes.

“I am” he whispers “I’ll be your slut. Whenever”

This has Kun pressing against him more, almost painful, almost too much, but Yukhei loves it so much, could give and do anything for that feeling. Biting his lip, suppressing a moan, he vaguely thinks that if someone was to walk on them and see him like this, he wouldn’t see the end of it. But it’s also having him shivering, thinking that someone could see them, hear them, witness him in such a state.

“Don’t you want what I promised you this morning?” Kun’s voice takes him out of his thoughts. Looking up at him, Yukhei blinks, shaking his head.

“I do” he whines, sobbing at another pression on his cock “I want your tongue fucking me”

Talking his desire was never a problem for Yukhei. He never hesitated on speaking his envies, asking for things, never hesitant in his choice of words, which surprised Kun at first, but pleased him, nonetheless. Yukhei knew how to use his mouth, in every way.

“God” Kun whispers, pressing harder, ripping a moan from Yukhei. Leaning down, he takes Yukhei’s chin in between two fingers, forcing him to look at him. “I want my tongue fucking you, too” he tells him, teasing his lips with his teeth. He kisses him quick but deep before getting up. Realigning his jacket, he cracks his neck.

“You’re really going to be the end of me” he murmurs to himself, but Yukhei catches it.

Kun gets closer then, hips just a centimetre away from Yukhei’s mouth, and Yukhei wished he could open his mouth and swallow him down, down, down. Instead, he watches as Kun’s hand catches his chin, massaging him gently.

“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right there, on this table” Kun says, voice low, sending shivers down Yukhei’s back.

Yukhei meows at that, moving his head so that his forehead is pressed against Kun’s hardening cock. He starts making circle movement, teasing, demanding.

“Please, let me suck you off” he whispers, tracing the line of Kun’s cock with his tongue.

Kun swears under his breath, grip tightening on Yukhei’s chin. Showing him off his dick, Kun fiercely looks at him. Yukhei can see the flaming desire dancing in his eyes, can feel how hard his controlling himself, how bad his making things. And Yukhei likes this. Likes how responsive Kun is, how fiery he gets.

“Stop this” Kun says, harsh “Now is not the time”

Kun helps him get up after that, but before Yukhei can open the door, he’s tackled against the wall.

Now, Yukhei is a tall man, wide and solid. Kun, on the other hand, has a smaller figure. But the way he caries himself, the way he looks at people makes him look taller. And right now, Yukhei feels terribly small. And he loves it. Loves how only Kun can make him feel like a tiny thing, how he can lean on him without worries, or fear of crushing him. Because is stronger, _way _stronger, than you would think.

“I can’t wait to have you for myself tonight” Kun murmurs in his hears, licking at his neck “Can’t wait to have you cry”

When Kun leaves the room, Yukhei needs a couple of minutes to recollect himself. He wants so bad to touch himself, but he knows he has to wait, has to think about what’s going to happen later tonight, what Kun promised.

_Sit on my face tonight. _

-

The ride home later that day seems to never end. Yukhei tries, really tries, not to show his impatience, tries to look relaxed and nonchalant, but the hotness of his body can’t be controlled, no matter how hard he tries. Kun feels it,_ must_ feel it, there’s no other reason why he would have his hand on Yukhei’s inner thigh otherwise.

They don’t speak, other than small talks, and it’s fine, it _fine_, because Yukhei can’t and don’t want to speak if it’s not to beg for more, moan or-

“We should order tonight” Kun speaks, suddenly “I was thinking about Italian. What do you think?”

“Yeah, fine, I’d like that”

They’re home a couple of minutes after that, and even if the tension only gets thicker, they don’t rush. They take their time getting out of the car, taking the elevator, opening the door to their apartment. Yukhei’s always out of breath, suddenly, because he wants Kun so much, wants to feel good and let himself go. Kun walks passed him, taking his shirt out slowly.

“I’m taking a shower” he says, looking right at Yukhei “I want you on the bed, collar on, when I get out”

On that, he disappears behind the bathroom door. Yukhei takes a deep breath in, trying to calm his bursting heart. Walking to their bedroom, an idea suddenly comes to his mind, making him smile a bit. In his drawers, hidden deep inside, there’s a set of lingerie he brought a couple of weeks ago, but never had the chance to wear.

He’s been thinking about doing something like this for a while now, but never had the courage to actually wear it. Since he brought it, he had several occasions of wearing them, but chickened out each time, too self-aware, not confident enough. He knows he looks good in it, loves wearing it. But he never really talked about it with Kun. Yukhei knows lingerie is something Kun likes, finds attractive, but never did he mention wanting Yukhei to wear some.

But tonight, Yukhei feels confident, wants to make Kun grumble. So he gets rid of his work clothes and puts on his lingerie. It’s nothing incredible, but it works wonders. The waistband, delicate, made of fine lace, is so soft on his skin he closes his eyes a second, enjoying the sensation. The panties, also made of lace, embrace his ass just fine, but he decides not to wear them; instead, puts on the suspenders and socks. Looking at himself in the mirror, he bites his lips. He looks good, like, _really_ good. There’s a rush of confidence in him tonight, a boiling sensation of doing so well, of being _good_, good for him, good for Kun.

Lastly, he puts on his collar, the dark color matching perfectly with the whiteness of the lingerie. He plays with the ring a little, before he gets on the bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. It’s not longue before he can hear Kun’s footsteps coming his way, and the door opening.

It takes a couple of seconds before Yukhei decides to lower his gaze to Kun, only to find him at the door, waist tied in a towel, his wet hair falling messily around his face. There’re drops falling down his shoulders, into his chest, and Yukhei wants so bad to lick them away. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, before Kun closes the door and steps closer. Yukhei moves, too, sitting more comfortably on the bed.

“You’re wearing lingerie” Kun says.

It’s not a question, the tone of his voice too low and steady to be anything other than a comment. Yukhei offers him a small smile, lazily playing with the suspenders, making it slaps against his skin, once.

“Do you like it?”

His eyes are playful, he knows it, knows that Kun is trying hard not to jump on him, just by the way his shoulders tensed at the sound of the suspenders against his thigh.

“Do you?” Kun wonders, walking to his drawer, taking out a bottle of lube, handcuffs and a leash.

“I’d fuck myself” Yukhei answers, a little breathless at the view of the leash.

His mouth waters at the mere thought of Kun pulling at it, strangling him just the way he likes it. Swallowing, he gets on his knees, not missing any of Kun’s movements. Kun finally turns to him, his eyes as dark as ever, mouth in a thin line. He walks toward the bed, leaving the towel fall on the ground. Yukhei’s eyes automatically falls on his sex, unconsciously wetting his lips. He wants to suck on it, wants the taste of Kun all over his mouth, wants-

“Lay down” Kun speaks, letting the items neglectly bounce on the mattress.

Yukhei obeys right away, back hitting the pillows with a soft sound, legs opening themselves so that Kun can position himself correctly. Lightly, he starts kissing at his stomach, his ribs, his nipples, before kissing him full on the lips. Yukhei’s hands fall on Kun’s hair, slightly tugging at them. They kiss for a moment, not separating, tasting each other like starving men.

Kun travels down Yukhei’s neck then, biting at the sensitive skin, shaking a little.

“_Fuck_” he whines, looking down Yukhei’s figure, touching at the lace, playing with the suspenders “You look so fucking good”

Yukhei whines at the praise, hips bucking up on their own, looking for pressure. Kun groans at that, pushing his hips down with strong hands Yukhei’s sure will leave marks. Shivering, he pushes Kun’s head up, playing with his earlobe.

“I want to feel good, too” he murmurs, rippling against Kun strong figure.

“I’m going to make you feel so good baby” Kun whispers back “So, so good”

They start kissing again, harsh, more teeth than lips. For a time, only this happens. They kiss and move and kiss more, preparing themselves for what’s coming next. Kun finally decides to go down when Yukhei moans for what feels like the hundredth times, lips red and shallow. He kisses down Yukhei’s body, sucking on the skin, playing with it a bit before turning his attention to the lingerie.

“When did you get those?” he asks, taking one of the suspenders in between his teeth, making it slaps against Yukhei’s skin. Yukhei meows at that, back arching a little. Biting his lips, he looks down at Kun.

“A few weeks ago” he gasps, Kun’s teeth playing with his inner thigh “When I went out with Ten”

“Why didn’t you wear them sooner?”

Kun’s lips are now floating above Yukhei’s hard dick, teasing, never the right amount of pressure to fully satisfy him. But, right as Yukhei was ready to answer, Kun’s mouth finds his cockhead, lazily sucking on it. Hissing, Yukhei arches his back, the wet sensation sending shivers all over him.

“Missed -_oh god_\- missed the timing” he moans, head thrown back.

Kun moans then, the vibration rezoning in every nerve in Yukhei’s body. Now, Yukhei loves having his dick sucked, don’t get him wrong. But it’s barely enough, barely as good as having his rim played with. So he places one of his hand on Kun’s head, applying some pressure. 

“Please” he begs “Eat me out”

Kun laughs at the words, letting go of his dick with a pop, tongue traveling down his length.

“Bossy little bitch, aren’t we?” he groans, biting at his ass cheek.

Yukhei jerks up at the sensation of teeth on his ass, a loud moan escaping his throat. He begs again, a litany of _please_ and _need your tongue in him_, _please_, _Kun make me feel good_. And Kun obligates, licking at him a few times before kissing his hole and pushing his tongue in. Yukhei likes to say that Kun is the best head he’s ever gotten, not because he’s skilled, but because it’s done with such desire to make him grumble, done with so much attention and care, things Yukhei never experienced before. It’s not something he tells Kun, though, because he knows how cocky the man can get, and he doesn’t want to give him that sort of satisfaction.

And Kun likes Yukhei like this, likes feeling his hips move with the rhythm of his tongue, likes the feeling of shivering thighs around his head, likes having his hands on an arched back. Hearing Yukhei moan like that, hearing him feeling so good makes Kun’s dick twitch, and _god_ does he want to fuck him hard. Kissing his rim one last time, he gets up, searching for the bottle of lube and the handcuffs.

“Turn over” he tells Yukhei, a hand on his hips. Once he’s positioned correctly, Kun takes his wrists, putting them behind his back.

“Can I handcuff you now or do you want it later?” he asks, voice low, a little out of breath.

“Now” Yukhei whines, turning his head the best he can, trying to look at Kun.

Humming, Kun puts the handcuffs on him rapidly, before his attention gets caught on the waistband, the suspenders, the socks. He wets his lips, caressing the material. He makes the suspenders clap again, just to hear Yukhei moan. Slapping his ass next, twice, he closes his eyes.

“You have no idea of much I want to rip them out of you” he groans, gripping at the socks.

“Please don’t. They were so expensive”

That makes Kun smile, and he shakes his head, slapping him again.

“It can still be replaced” he says, lowering himself, blowing on Yukhei’s rim “I could buy other sets for you” he continues, licking at him “Would you like that?”

Yukhei moans, face buried in the pillows. Yes, he says, of course he would like that, a million times.

“We could buy them together next time” Kun says, tracing the circle of Yukhei’s rim with his finger “Maybe I’ll fuck you in the fitting room, while you try them on”

Kun likes to talk during sex and Yukhei’s so weak for it, so weak for the tease and promises and the low tone of his voice. 

“Please” he cries “Kun, please”

“Please what?” Kun wonders, purring lub on his finger.

“Do something” Yukhei whines, moving his hips, trying to reach something,_ anything_, from Kun.

“I’m doing something” Kun says, forcing his finger in, without any warning.

Yukhei gasps at that, mouth wild open. Soon, Kun’s mouth is back in his ass, licking and fucking him at a fast path, his finger at unison. It feels so good, to have his walls being played with, feel his hole being stretched out. But it’s not enough, never enough, and so Yukhei starts to beg for more, more fingers, more tongue, more Kun, Kun, Kun.

Kun obligates, adding a second finger, scissoring him, searching for that one special spot. He teases, getting there but never really touching it, missing it on purpose, just to make Yukhei go crazy with frustration. And when he thinks Yukhei begged enough, he pushes his fingers right on it, strongly. Yukhei’s body jerks away, shaking, a loud cry escaping him. Kun adds a third finger then, letting Yukhei fuck himself on them for a while, spanking him in and there.

He gets up on his knees then, gripping at Yukhei’s hips to have him stop moving, and starts moving his hand instead. Yukhei’s harms, tied up like that, makes his veins pop out and it’s the most beautiful scenery Kun could witness. At some point, when he’s a moaning, spitting mess, Yukhei turns his head to Kun, eyes watering.

“Stop” he cries, trying to crawl out of Kun’s hold “I don’t want to come yet”

Understanding, Kun gets his fingers out, whipping them out on the sheets. Yukhei feels pressure on his neck then, Kun replacing it, so that the ring his on the back of his neck.

“I’m going to chock you with the leash, is that ok?” Kun asks, placing the said leash on the collar.

Yukhei nods, anticipation making his toes curl. He watches as Kun purrs lube on his dick, gasping at the pressure of his hand spreading it, before pulling at the leash a little. Yukhei closes his eyes, concentrating at the feeling of Kun’s head teasing his hole, touching but never penetrating.

“Kun” Yukhei moan after a time, eyes opening.

“Yes baby” Kun answers, a smile in his voice.

“Fuck me”

And maybe that’s what Kun was waiting for, maybe that’s what he wanted to hear, because now he’s pushing inside Yukhei, balls deep in one harsh motion. Yukhei’s breath is stuck in his throat, his eyes wide open, a cry living his mouth. It feels so, so good to be filled like this. The stretch of Kun’s dick inside of him makes Yukhei see stars and he moans, cries Kun’s name, spit a little. Kun doesn’t wait for him to adjust, starts to pull back and push right back in.

Kun’s not necessarily a fast fucker, but he goes strong and deep, so deep inside Yukhei. So more he moves his hips, the more he pulls on the leash, pushing Yukhei’s head back, strangling him. And Yukhei can’t do much, really, apart from moaning like the mess he is. When he feels like it’s too much, when it gets a little harder to breath, Kun lets go of his neck, allowing to take a deep breath in.

Kun slows down his movements, then, pushing himself inside Yukhei, dead on his prostate, making Yukhei cry out on both pleasure and pain.

“You like that baby?” Kun asks, kissing his back “You like it when I fuck you like that?”

Yukhei can’t do anything but moan, not trusting his voice. But Kun wants to hear him, wants to hear the wreck he made him. So he pulls at the leash, says “Answer me”.

“I-I do” Yukhei cries, his voice barely audible, his collar blocking him.

But it’s enough for Kun, who starts fucking him again, faster this time, leash rolled in his hand. Yukhei tries his best to move his hips in unison, but being handcuffed and gaged don’t allow him much space to move as he wished. He can hear Kun swear under his breath, hips frantic, skin clapping skin. When he feels the pain of a spank on his ass, he moans louder. His mouth is dry for having it open and gasping for so long, but it doesn’t matter, because he feels good, Kun makes him feel good and he wants to come so bad but wants to be fucked for eternity at the same time.

There’s a warm feeling growing in his belly, getting up his guts and up his head. He closes his eyes, feeling the warmness, anticipating the final strike of it. But Kun stops, suddenly. He stops and pulls out and Yukhei cries at the emptiness.

“Don’t stop” he begs “Please don’t stop”

Kun moves him then, still behind his back. But now, Yukhei is looking at himself, their mirror just the right height, just big enough, to see them both on the bed. It’s such a turn on, to see how much of a wreck he is, how flushed his face is, how hard and red and liking his dick is. He stares at himself for a bit, admiring his body, the lingerie. God. Buying those was such a good decision.

“Look how beautiful you are” Kun whispers in his ears, biting his lobe “Look at yourself while you come”

It’s almost all that he needs to fall apart right here and there, but Yukhei knows how to control himself, wants to see more of Kun fucking into him.

“Make me come” he begs, tears falling from his eyes “Kun, please, please, make me come, I want to come so bad”

His babbling seems to works because Kun starts fucking him again, harder, faster, his ragged breath in his hears. Yukhei keeps his eyes open, locked on the mirror, admiring how his duck bounces at each of Kun’s trusts, admiring Kun’s buried face in his neck. And the warm feeling appears again, this time stronger, explosive, ready to make me fall apart.

Yukhei tries to warn Kun, tell me he’s going to cum, but all he manages to do his cry harder, his back arching, eyes rolling. Then Kun locks his eyes to him, in the mirror. They stare at each other for a time, before one of Kun’s hand slips to Yukhei’s dick. As he strokes him fast and hard, Yukhei’s vision gets blurry, his stomach tensing.

“Come” Kun tells him, right into his hear “Show me how pretty you are”

And it’s all that it takes for Yukhei to fall over, hips jerking, eyes closing, thighs shaking so much he would have fallen his Kun wasn’t there to maintain him in place. His orgasm hits him so hard he doesn’t even moan, can’t moan, can’t move, can’t do anything than shake and whine at the end of it. Kun fucks him through it, won’t stop until he too gets to come.

It’s overstimulating, Kun’s dick in his ass, his hand still pumping him lazily, but Yukhei loves it so much, can’t seem to have enough.

“Come in me” he tells him, voice wrecked, throat tight under the collar.

Kun groans at that, whines, even, says _fuck, Yukhei_ before fucking him harder, chasing his own release. It doesn’t take much time, Yukhei’s ass so tight around him, his moan in his ears, enough to have him climax. Yukhei moans at the feeling of cum in his ass, loving how warm it is, loving the way it will drip on his thighs.

Kun doesn’t pull out right away, catching his breath, forehead pushed against Yukhei’s blade bones. All that can be heard is their messy breathes, the sound of sweaty skins moving together. When, finally, he pulls out, Yukhei whines a little, getting in his back. He’s body feels so relaxed, feels so good he can’t stop the laugh escaping his mouth. Kun looks at him, curious, before smiling at him back.

“Feeling good?” he asks, kissing him on the lips, deeps and lazy.

Yukhei hums in agreement, lightheaded.

“Thank you” he says, watching as Kun gets him off the handcuffs and collar. Moving his arms, he sighs at the sensation of his blood circulating again. Kun disappears for a minute before coming back with a wet towel and a bottle of water. Yukhei didn’t realised how thirsty he was until the water started to go down his throat.

Kun drinks after him, making himself comfortable on the bed. Clingy, Yukhei drags himself against Kun, stretching his arm around his waist. They stay silent for a moment, Kun playing with Yukhei’s hair, eyes closing.

“By the way” Yukhei says suddenly “I didn’t actually sit on your face, did I?”

Kun is confused for a second before he starts laughing at loud, a hand covering his face.

“No” he smiles “You didn’t, it’s true”

Yukhei snuggles a little further into Kun’s chest, biting at his nipple.

“Guess we have to go for round two then”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up : @__babybird_


End file.
